Adventures of Middle Earth
One of the most famous rps on the board, by Mewthree, or Eba77 as known on wikis. It follows the adventures of Galasdorin, Hatch, Trayson, and Jossby. Summary No, I am not talking about myself, I am talking about the rp Adventures of Middle Earth, which is what ME stands for. It is my most popular rp about 100 years after Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol, poor Smeagol, destroyed the ring. Since then all ring bearers have died, except Frodo and Bilbo who left on a journey. It turns out that the ring was not made in Mount Doom, but in an unknown location in Haradwaith. Sauron, who was waiting for his minions to kill the ring bearers, went into hiding. Sauron then gained the ring because of Hatch, Jossby, and Trayson, who where ambushed by two dark lords. Later, the group grew, and the elf Lelanora joined them, and a theif named Alice who, unbeknownst to them, backstabbed them. The rest of the group fought Polyphemus, a giant who can merge with his sword and become a cyclopes, with another newfound friend, Emo. The would of died if it where not for an army of dwarves and elves. Trayson left the group to warn the world of Sauron's Rebirth. Meanwhile, an elf named Veurotur started looking for Lelanora, and was attacked by an army, which he fought off, but fainted. The group then reached Rivendale. They learned of an army coming in a week, and they started training. Hatch got lost and found the fainted Veurotur, but never saw Strider, Veurotur's companion. Then, Jossby ran up to Hatch screaming that the strongest of the strongest Worg Riders where here. They fought most of them off until three remained. 1 archer, 2 wizards, although one of the wizards was hiding. In the end the archer, who was named Camus, turned good, and had one of the most famous conversations with Hatch. At the same time, one of the wizards was revealed to be T'Ramol, prince of air. T'Ramol killed Camus, but not before the famous conversation was made. It went like this: "Is this what I get for being good?" "No, you got much more. You got friends. I will always honor you," "Thank you..." ~Camus asking Hatch if this was what he deserved when he was on the brink of death. After a long battle, the hiding wizard kept on healing T'Ramol. Hatch's dragon, Leroy, found the wizard and killed it, and then Hatch killed T'Ramol. The healing spells wore off and everybody fainted. Hatch woke up in the infirmary, and after a conversation with Legoles' 7th son, Medlos, went off to recover the nine human rings, and found out that his presumed ancestor, Frodo, was not really his ancestor, and that his true parents where in the Wastelands of the north. Hatch then faced off with a Evil Orc. Alice, the thief, woke up and went somewhere. Hatch ultimatly did not kill the orc, but Lelanora did. Meanwhile, Trayson killed a balrog and met someone named Willis. The story then goes back to Samuel's camp, showing him uniting with an army with much more power. Willis turned out to be an evil creature by the name of Arinthor, but Trayson slayed him. The great battle began in Rivendale ending with Samuel's death and the breaking of the New Fellowship. Most places the members went to are unknown, but Hatch, Medlos, and Veurotur left to the northernmost continent of the world where Hatch killed his parents and slayed a Balrog King. Medlos then turned evil and summoned Random Emo Guy to kill Hatch, but Emo turned on Medlos, resulting in Emo's death. Medlos then ran away and Veurotur got sucked into another reality while Hatch went on a journey to find out who he was. He went to Balin's tomb and relieved the dwarf of his duties by becoming lord of Moria. At the same time Trayson assembled a small army. Sauron then finds a way to revive Morgoth. ~ 6 months pass, and, Galasdorin and Hatch meet up at Dagorland and slayed Ouranos, Sauron's previous right hand man. A huge battle ensued, leading to the slaying of the Balrog Lord, the death AND revival of Galasdorin, and the return of Trayson. Morgoth then backstabbed Sauron and tried to rule the world. The group then journeyed to Shin, the dark tower, facing the revived, dragon like T'Ramol, Polyphemus, Balrog Lord, Ouranos, Sauron. Hatch fought Medlos while Galasdorin, Trayson, and Jossby fought Morgoth. When Medlos was felled, he ran up for the final battle... Just when things seemed in vain, Medlos, thought to be desceased, threw Gurthang at Morgoth, killing him. They sang the Music of the Ainur with the Valar, mending the world. THE END Note: Do not severly edit rps that you are not the dm of. Category:Rp Category:Fantasy Category:Mewthree Category:Adventures of Middle Earth